mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Modenschau
Die Modenschau ist die vierzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Rarity will für ihre Freundinnen Kleider zur Galloping-Gala nähen. Allerdings stellen deren Sonderwünsche sie vor eine Herausforderung. Inhalt Kleider für die Gala Rarity hat endlich den Entwurf für ihr Kleid zur großen Galloping Gala fertig und steckt gerade mitten in der Arbeit als Twilight und Applejack auftauchen. Twilight möchte das Rarity ihr einen Knopf an dem Kleid wieder annäht das sie zur Gala tragen will. Doch Rarity meint das diese Kleid etwas zu schlicht ist und bietet Twilight an ihr etwas angemessenes zu nähen. Besser gesagt drängt es ihr auf. Und wo sie schon dabei ist kann sie auch eines für Applejack und Rainbow Dash, die gerade durchs Dach gekracht ist, kleiner Unfall, machen. Da kommt Rarity eine Idee. Sie macht natürlich auch für Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie Kleider. Und wen alles fertig ist machen sie ihre eigene Modenschau. Die Kunst der Schneiderei Gesagt getan macht sich Rarity an die Arbeit und Kreiert die Galakleider für ihre Freundinnen. Die Vorführung Rarity hat sich mit den Kleidern selbst übertroffen, doch zeigen sich die Ponys bei der Präsentation nicht so begeistert wie erhofft. Da Rarity aber vollste Zufriedenheit will, beginnt sie mit Änderungen. Es ist nur … Als erstes ist Fluttershy dran die Rarity nach einer menge bohren einen Ausführlichen Bericht gibt was genau ihr missfällt. Überarbeitung In der Folge überarbeitet Raity auch die Kleider der anderen nach deren Vorstellungen. Doch da sie nichts von Mode verstehen sieht Rarity sich schon die Katastrophe anbahnen. Zu allem Überfluss kündigt sich auch noch Hoity Toity, einer der berühmtesten Modedesigner Canterlots, zu ihrer Modenschau an. Das Disaster Der große Abend und Hoity Toity sind nach Ponyville gekommen. Da die Galakleider aber nach den Wünschen ihrer Freundinnen und nicht nach Raritys Vorstellungen angefertigt wurde gerät die Schau zum Witz und Hoity lässt kein gutes Haar an die Entwürfe. Zitat: Hilfe für Rarity Diese vernichtende Kritik versetzt Rarity so eine Schlag das sie sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer verkriecht und schon ihre Karriere aufgeben will. Alles gut zureden ihrer Freundinnen nützt nichts. Pinkie fürchtet schon aus Rarity wird eine irre Katzenlady. Da erspäht Twilight durch das Schlüsselloch den Entwurf für Raritys eigenes Kleid das noch nicht fertig ist und da kommt ihr eine Idee. Wenig Später überlegt Rarity gerade wohin sie auswandern soll da hört sie Opal mauzen, die auf einem Baum fest sitzt. Sofort will Rarity ihr zu Hilfe eilen, da sieht sie draußen Rainbow Dash im Baum sitzen und merkt das sie dahinter steckt. Das ganze war Twilights Plan um Rarity raus zu locken um ihr, ihr fertiges Kleid zu präsentieren und sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, sie haben erkannt das Raritys entwürfe von Anfang an perfekt waren. Rarity ist überwältigt von dem Kleid und vergibt ihren Freundinnen. Was ihren Karriereknick angeht, irgendwie haben die Ponys Hoity zu einem zweiten Versuch überreden. Die Meisterwerke Diesmal ziehen die Ponys eine Schau ab die Hoity aus den den Manschetten haut. Genau wie Rarity es sich vorgestellt hat. Die Bestellung Twilight schreibt Prinzessin Celestia dass Rarity gelernt hat, dass man es nicht jedem Pony recht machen kann. Denn am Ende macht man es keinem Pony recht und am wenigsten sich selbst. Und sie hat erkannt, dass wenn dir jemand einen Gefallen tut, wie dir ein wunderschönes Kleid zu schneidern, dann sollte man nicht allzu kritisch mit dem sein, was einem von Herzen geschenkt wird. Mit anderen Worten: Einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul. Hoity ist von denn entwürfen so begeistert das er sie gerne in seiner Canterlot Boutiqe ausstellen würde. Rarity sagt zu und er ordert von jedem Model zehn Exemplare bis nächsten Dienstag. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 04:05: Der Song Art of the Dress ist eine Homage an Stephen Sondheim's song Putting It Together aus dem Musical Sunday in the Park with George. *Z. 06:40: Pinkie Pie's Text: "Ich steh total auf neu! Neu hab ich am aller liebsten!". Echot den Text: "Ich liebe Lächeln ..." aus dem Film Buddy – Der Weihnachtself von 2003. *Z. 12:41: Hoity Toity weist starke Ähnlichkeiten zum Modezaren Karl Lagerfeld auf. *Z. 12:41: Bei Hoity Toitys auftritt erklingt Musik der der Haupt-Theme des Films Louis und seine außerirdischen Kohlköpfe von 1981. *Z. 13:49: Rainbow Dash's Helm ähnelt dem des Comichelden The Rocketeer. *Z. 16:07: Raritys Text „Wo soll ich nur hin? Was soll ich einpacken?“ spiegelt einen Text von Scarlett O'Hare in Vom Winde verweht von 1939.. darin heißt es aber Sinn gemäß „Wohin soll ich gehen? Was soll ich tun?“ *Z. 17:55: Die Musik zur Eröffnung der zweiten Modeschau ähnelt einer stelle von Also sprach Zarathustra. Ein Tonpoem von Richard Strauss, verwendet im Film 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum von 1968. *Z. 18:34: Die Musik die Pinkies auftritt untermalt ähnelt der Melodie des Songs I Want Candy von The Strangeloves. *Z. 19:08: Die Kletterreben und Blumen die Fluttershy's Auftritt eröffnen, wurden nach den Werken Französischer Künstler entworfen. Hauptsächlich Claude Monet und Pierre-Auguste Renoir. *Z. 19:08: Die Musik die Fluttershys auftritt untermalt ähnelt der Melodie des Musikstückes Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune von Claude Debussy. *Z. 19:34: Raritys vollendetes Galakleid ist inspiriert von Belle's Ballkleid aus dem Film Die Schöne und das Biest von 1991 Navboxen en:Suited For Success es:Vestida para el éxito sv:Lämpad för framgång pl:Sukces spod igły Kategorie:Erste Staffel Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Die Modenschau